


Picnics and Potato Salad

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Lazy Saturday [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Storybrooke has an annual picnic to kick off summer, and Regina helps Mal pick out a dish to bring.





	Picnics and Potato Salad

A grin pulls onto Regina’s lips as she watches Mal pull a recipe card from the box, her brow immediately creasing with confusion as she absently chews on the tip of a pen.

There are recipe cards strewn across the counter and recipe books that haven’t been touched in decades open all over the kitchen. The refrigerator door is wide open and so are the cupboards–and a little giggle starts to bubble up from her core as Mal flings the card aside into the pile of other discarded recipes, and the pen goes flying across with it.

“Can I… ask what you’re looking for?” Regina asks, pushing herself into the kitchen as she unbuttons her jacket and rolls her shoulders. “Because it looks like you’re… not finding whatever it is you’re looking for.”

“I’m looking for something edible,” Mal snaps as she looks up–and then immediately, her blue eyes widen with regret. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Regina murmurs as she leans up onto her toes to press a kiss to Mal’s cheek and her hand slips over her hip. “Though, I would still like to know why you’re tearing through my recipe boxes and books like your life depends on it.”

Mal sighs and rolls her eyes. “It’s… ridiculous. I’m being ridiculous” Regina’s brow arches and Mal sighs again, but this time, she turns and leans back against the edge of the counter. “Well, there’s… that picnic tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Regina murmurs softly. “Storybrooke’s annual kick-off to summer.” She shrugs dismissively. “My office has been planning it for years.”

“Well, I… haven’t been around for years,” Mal says as her eyes meet Regina’s. “At least, not around here… and… I know this is important to you and to Henry and to… the rest of your family.” She sighs and reaches around herself, plucking a recipe card from the counter. “And for the life of me, I can’t figure out why you’d put uncooked noodles in a salad.”

Regina blinks. “I… what?”

“Henry told me that everyone always brings something to share and…”

“Ahhh…”

“And I can barely make coffee, let alone…” Mal takes a long breath, obviously agitated as she flings the recipe card back to the counter, “…whatever the hell that is.” Her eyes widen as she looks back to Regina. “Sure, I can make an incredible root tea that’ll clear your sinuses or roast a chicken over an open fire… fire that I usually provide… but… this is… different and I don’t want to…”

“Mal,” Regina cuts in, “You don’t have to make anything. I’ve got it covered.”

She nods and her slowly, her eyes press closed. “I realize that,” she says quietly. “I just… I wanted to…”

“Oh…”

Mal’s eyes slowly open, rolling as they meet Regina’s. “Just this once I wanted to… participate.” She shrugs and her breath hitches at the back of her throat. “I’ve never… had this, you know? I’ve never felt like I was a part of something. I’ve always been… on my own.” Letting out a shaky breath, her lip catches between her teeth and she hesitates as tears well in her eyes. “I… don’t want to mess this up or… be the weird dragon lady or… embarrass anyone.”

“First, of all,” Regina interjects, her voice rising over Mal’s. “I happen to love the weird dragon lady.” She watches as a lopsided grin tugs onto her Mal’s lips as she looks back to her. “And… I get it.” Leaning up onto her toes, she presses a kiss to her cheek as she reaches for her hand. “Let me help.”

Mal nods as Regina steps toward the counter, sighing as she looks at the recipe cards that cover it. “So, the crunchy noodle salad is out for obvious reasons,” Regina murmurs as her fingers push through the cards. “How about…” She drags out the last syllable as Mal’s arm slides around her waist and her head comes to rest atop hers, and then finally, she finds a worn out card. “This one.”

“Potato salad,” Mal reads with a sigh. “I looked at that…”

“You can’t go wrong with potato salad at a picnic,” Regina says sincerely. “And this one’s got a nice little kick to it.” She grins. “Something very fitting for the weird dragon lady to bring.”

A grin twists onto Mal’s lips. “You’ll help?”

“Of course,” Regina murmurs as she twists out of her hold and moves toward the already-open refrigerator to collect a few of the necessary ingredients. “Good thing I bought those jalapenos yesterday.”

“That’s… actually why I didn’t pick this one,” Mal says as she looks down at the card. “Are you sure about… jalapenos in potato salad? That seems… not quite right.”

“I told you, it’s got a kick,” Regina tells her as a coy grin pulls across her lips. “I made this for my first-ever Storybrooke summer picnic and it was quite a hit… with everyone except Snow… who may or may not have cried because it was so unexpectedly spicy.” Shrugging she laughs a little. “That was a good day.”

At that, Mal laughs out, shaking her head as takes the bag of jalapenos from Regina, and before Regina can turn back to the refrigerator, Mal’s hand wraps around hers, tugging her to her and pressing an unexpected kiss to her lips. “Thank you,” she murmurs as she pulls back, leaving Regina slightly breathless and a little dizzy as she turns to the cutting board and starts to chop.


End file.
